The Heart Wants What It Wants
by LunaGoddess23
Summary: Selena Malfoy, is best friends with Albus Potter who hates people using him to get to his older brother. Selena never intended to fall for James Potter, it just happened. Now she has to either follow her heart that belongs to James or listen to her head, but that's starting to not make much sense to stop her going after what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

"You're breaking it off with me?" Selena demanded glaring at the boy in front of her. He sighed and nodded his head avoiding looking at her, his gaze however was fixed on the floor.

"Things are different," His brown eyes finally meeting her grey stare. "I haven't felt the same in a while," he shrugged, she felt her chest tighten. She fought the tears that prickled in her eyes, suddenly the spacious train compartment felt tiny.

"We've been together nearly a year Damon and that's the best you can give me?" She fired at him, he just shrugged.

"I'm sorry Sel, but it's over," he stepped forward to hug her as a sob escape but she pushed him away his usually welcomed embrace. Sighing again he turned to exit the compartment, "Try and have a good break," was the last thing he said before leaving her to fall onto the seat and let out the sobs she'd been trying so hard to hold on. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in there crying when the door of the compartment opened.

"Malfoy what are you..." Selena quickly wiped her face and stood up looking at the intruder who'd caught her crying. James Potter, of all the people to find her, it had to be him. "Are you okay?" He asked softly much different to his usual cocky persona. Selena tried to nod, but fresh tears escaped and betrayed her as she started to cry again. Awkwardly James closed the compartment door and pulled her into a hug. She resisted at first before exhaustion from crying took over her and she leaned into him, he guided them back down into the seat and rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

"Selena what's happened?" He said quietly after a few minutes.

"Damon," she croaked trying to hold in her emotions.

"What'd that tosser do?" He demanded pulling away from her slightly and turning her to face him.

"He broke up with me." She sniffled.

"Oh," he said she suddenly felt the weight of the situation, here she was crying in front of her best friend's older brother whom she'd barely had a conversation with over the years. James couldn't understand why Selena was so upset over a tosser like Damon, he was hardly worth the tears, although James wasn't close to her, she was a part of his life through Albus and thought she deserved more than what that git could give her.

She stood up, and wiped her face, "I'm sorry, I'm going to go." she said quickly, making her way out of the compartment before she could get all the way out she felt a hand on her elbow hold her back, she turned to him gaze questioning.

"He's an idiot Selena, doesn't know how good he had it, he'll regret It." He stated, hazel orbs staring into her grey eyes. Selena frowned at him, before rushing out of the compartment.

Taking a deep breath, before opening the compartment door she'd left earlier to talk with Damon.

Her brother was up with one look at her face and instantly by her side, "what's happened!" He demanded instantly knowing she'd been crying from her probably red and blotchy face.

"He broke up with him," she said sitting down next to Albus who wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Bastard," her brother hissed grabbing his wand and heading for the door.

"Scorpius, don't. I'm fine," she snapped at him grabbing onto his robes before he could get out.

"Yeah will the git deserves it regardless, I warned him when you started if you cried he's dead." He growled opening the compartment door just as some started yelling outside the compartment.

Selena jumped up and stuck her head out the door, she could see Damon standing in the hall with boils all over his face, yelling as he'd been hit with a jinx.

She followed the direction he was yelling in, to see James pocketing his wand glaring at Damon, his gaze met hers and softened before sending her a wink and walking off laughing with his friends.

Selena smiled to herself before heading back into the compartment to sit down.

"What's my brother got against Smith?" Albus ask her gently, she could see a curious but furious gaze in his eyes. Although Albus loved his brother, he hated competing and being compared to him. Selena knew that's why he chose to be in Slytherin and why he'd befriended the Malfoy twins, to stand out from his brother.

"He found me in the compartment after Damon left," Selena shrugged truthfully looking out the window, missing the glances between Albus and her brother. "Don't get involved with him Sel," Albus almost demanded.

"I'm not Albus," Selena bit back, as the train pulled into the station, she grabbed her stuff and marched off. She felt guilty for snapping at Albus and slowed down for him to catch up. She knew how insecure he was about people using him to get to James, or being friends with him because of James.

"You'll be staying for the wedding," Albus asked as they stood on the platform, looking around for their parents.

"Course mate,'" Scorpius nodded, "Can't believe we were invited,"

"Teddy's family Scor," Selena rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Barely have you seen how awkward Dad is around him," Scorpius shrugged.

Selena hugged Albus and kissed his cheek, "see you soon," she said before walking off, her brother quick to follow her.

Selena frowned as she only saw her mother waiting for her on the platform, she glanced up at Scorpius, who was grinning at their mother, before hugging her tightly. Selena rolled her eyes, her brother was such a mummy's boy.

"Where's dad?" Selena asked, not missing her Mother's pained look as she let go of her brother and pulled her into a hug. She remembered back to the night before they left for term, her parents had been arguing the worst she'd ever heard, after they went to bed. She recalled it had to do with a picture, her mother found in his desk draw of a woman from what she could make out.

"He's at home working, he's been so busy lately he couldn't spare a moment away," she said sternly. Selena just nodded and held onto her Mother before apparating.

**Please review **

**Love, **

**Luna Goddess**


	2. Chapter 2

Selena kept herself busy when she arrived him, heading straight up to her room, and unpacking her trunk. She didn't want to dwell on the ache she felt in her chest. Vulnerability wasn't something Selena let her self-feel often.

Her mind wandered to Damon, there was more to their break up then he had let on, she wasn't stupid. He'd been distant for a few weeks and they spent little time together.

Sighing she headed down to her father's office hoping to distract herself.

"Why do you even still have the picture Draco?" She'd heard her Mother yell behind the closed door of the office.

"Because I can," she could tell her Father was sneering at her Mother just by the time of his voice.

"Does it not matter to you, how much it hurts me that you still have that picture of her?" Selena backed away from the door slowly.

"Why does it bother you so much she's dead, she's been dead since before we even started dating Astoria," She'd never heard her Father raise his voice at her mother before.

Selena walked off not wanting to hear anymore, she headed for the kitchen, where she found her brother sitting at the breakfast bar eating a sandwich, she sat next to him silently and he pushed his plate toward me offering me the other half of his sandwich, she smiled at him before picking it up and eating.

"They're still fighting," he stated.

She nodded, "I thought maybe they'd stop while we were at school. It's pretty bad Dad was just yelling at Mum,"

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," He said his face showing no emotion. Scorpius only let you see what he wanted you to see. He never let too much show, but she knew him better than anyone, she knew he was just as worried as she was.

"What happened with Damon," He said after a little while.

"He said he didn't feel the same anymore," She said quietly looking down at the plate.

"He's a bastard. He'll regret it. You're too good for him anyway," he glared

"That's what Potter said," nodding Selena finished her sandwich.

"Why were you with James anyway? You know Albus hates it."

"I wasn't with him, he found me right after Damon left, you should be thankful I may have drowned in my tears otherwise." She sniped back.

"I am thankful, I'm just saying you know how Albus feels, he'll start to think James is trying to steal you away." Selena rolled my eyes, and turned to the doorway as Mum walked into the kitchen.

"So how was term," Her Mother smiled fixing herself some tea, no wonder Scorpius was so good at hiding his emotions.

"It was fine," was all Scorpius said and Astoria rolled her eyes at his short response.

"How was class, how was quidditch, how is the Weasley girl," Astoria smiled. Selena narrowed her eyes at her Mother for encouraging him with Rose Weasely, no body annoyed her more.

"Classes are fine, we lost the quidditch cup to Gryffindor, my grades are good, and Rose finally agreed to go to Hogsmede with me a few weeks ago so it's going good," Scorpius said.

"And you Selena," Mum seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Damon broke up with on the train," she said quietly.

"Oh honey I'm sorry," Her mother reached across and took her hand smiling at her.

"There's something I want to speak with you about," her Mother said wearily, Selena glanced at her brother. "You're Father and I have had some business come up and we're going to have to go away urgently, I've sent an owl to Ginny to ask if you can stay with Albus up until the wedding I'm just waiting on her response".

"What," Selena demanded.

"Why can't we stay here," Scorpius demanded at the same time.

"What and have you throw parties and have your girlfriend stay over, absolutely not!' Their Mother said sternly.

"Mum were fifteen for Merlin's sake, we're responsible," Scorpius sighed.

"Don't make this more stressful for me then it needs to be please," Astoria sighed defeated.

"What's the business," Selena said quietly, "Are you getting a divorce?"

"What, no of course not, just family business," Astoria snapped, "I'm not arguing with you, pack your trunks and be ready to go tomorrow,"

Scorpius glared after her, as she walked back out. "I can't believe they're just shipping us off, we just got home," he marched off upstairs.

Sighing Selena headed to her Father's office, his door was open this time.

"Hey Dad," she smiled softly as she entered, walking forward and sitting on the chair opposite his big mahogany desk.

"Hey princess, good term?" He looked up and stopped with his paperwork.

"Yeah, alright I suppose," she said quietly "how have things been here?"

"Fine, works been driving me mental though," he said. "How's that boyfriend of yours," He never approved of her dating.

"He dumped me," She sighed.

"Is it bad that I'm partially relived and partially livid?" He smirked at his daughter.

"Yes," She nodded, "But only because I'm heartbroken right now," She smiled. "What's going on with you and mum," Selena and her Dad has always been close, and talked to each other about most things.

"Nothing, you need to worry yourself with Sel, I'll take care of your Mum, and you go enjoy time with your friends." Selena nodded and made to leave, "Selena don't fall for Potter boy while you're there, I don't think I could take it after your Brother and the Weasley girl."

Selena laughed at her Father and headed up stairs to pack his bag.

**Please Review,**

**Love,**

**Luna Goddess.**


End file.
